GoGurt Lips
by bookworm3
Summary: For Katie. "So, why did you just do that- kiss me?" Ally asked softly, biting her lip and pulling a curl of her hair. Austin looked down bashfully, "You had a little something on your lips." Ally reached up to touch them, "What! What was it?" "GoGurt-you had GoGurt lips." Austin laughed. Slight Alternate Universe. ONE-SHOT, Fluffy but a bit angsty


**Months ago, a girl tweeted if anyone had fanfiction requests and her friend, Katie, was one of the first to answer the call. Her simple request: the prompt, GoGurt Lips. No, really, that's all she said and left the rest up to me and I almost died because I had no idea what to do with that. But, ideas eventually swirled around in my head and here we are! :P**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to write this up but this is for you my dear and precious Katie! ( rosslynchsexy on Twitter) **

**GoGurt Lips**

Austin Moon had dated a lot of girls in his short 16 year life span.

What could he say? Early on in his life _(13 years old to be exact)_ he had learned to appreciate the opposite gender when he shared his first kiss with Cassidy Jones in a game of truth or dare.

Cassidy had a pretty face and long, shiny hair. What he remembered most about her was that, when they had joined lips she tasted sweet, like bubble gum _(she did chew it all the time.)_

They dated for a brief month before she broke it off with him. Apparently she preferred going out on dates rather than staying in and kissing on his bed. He just shrugged it off; he had gotten tired of the bubblegum taste on her lips anyways.

Two weeks later, he managed to get the gorgeous brunette cheerleader, Alexandra, to go steady. That is, if meeting up to make out in the janitor's closet counted as "going steady."

Alexandra tasted salty and dry but even though his lips felt numb as he kissed her, he eventually got used to the taste and feel of her. She was the best kisser he had ever dated.

Alexandra lasted a month longer than Cassidy before she broke it off with him to go after some basketball player.

For the next two years, Austin went from girl to girl. Each girl lasted a shorter time than the other, almost to the point where Austin didn't bother to be a girl's boyfriend anymore. He just wanted one date where he could seduce the girl into kissing him _(most of the time, even more)_. Once he got a taste of the girl, he would soon grow bored of it and then he was gone.

Friday night Austin found himself walking through the Mall of Miami with his best friend, Dez, towards his favorite music store, Sonic Boom. He grinned as the form of his old kindergarten classmate and long time best friend, Ally Dawson, came into his view.

He chuckled as he remembered tiny, five year old kindergarten Ally: shy and resigned from talking to anyone until she witnessed them breaking the rules.

He would never forget the time he had sneaked in a stick of GoGurt to eat while the class was coloring and, just as he was about to taste it, she snatched it right out of his hands.

She had berated him "not to eat in the classroom!" and he had crossed his arms at her bossiness. (_who had died and made her the teacher?)_

It was an interesting turn of events when he had managed to not only get her to give him his GoGurt back but to try it herself _(in the classroom no less)_. The way that her tentative face slowly turned into a grin, after she had had her first taste of the tasty treat, was a picture that remained forever engrained in his mind. Her smiling lips had been coated with the cold, soft GoGurt and he couldn't help but laugh at her _(a strange feeling bubbled in his chest and his stomach turned in a way that made him feel happy like he never had before)._

After that, they became the best of friends. For the rest of kindergarten, Austin stacked two sticks of GoGurt into his lunchbox: one for him and one for Ally.

Ally's mother, Penny Dawson, discovered Ally's newfound love for the yogurt and starting buying boxes of GoGurt for her little girl. It wasn't exactly fair to have Austin's parents, Mike and Mimi Moon, to buy double the GoGurt because Austin gave half of them to Ally.

As they grew up, Austin and Ally's tastes in food changed: Austin fell in love with pancakes and Ally fell in love with pickles. However, they always held a special place in their taste buds for their first love: GoGurt.

As Austin grew up and became more interested in other girls, he came across various different tastes: the cherry taste, the strawberry taste and even the sour cream taste _(now that was gross)._

As he began experiencing all these tastes, he would share in great detail his endeavors with the two people he trusted most in the world: Ally and Dez _(who he had met and quickly befriended in the third grade_).

That was what he was about to do. Austin had just parted ways with his date, Brooke Marks and met up with Dez _(who had been in the nearby arcade) _so they could walk over to see Ally at Sonic Boom.

Ally had heard her two male best friends laughing in the distance so she quickly put her songwriting book/journal underneath the counter and smiled at them in greeting.

"Dude, did you see how poofy Trish's hair was today!" Dez laughed heartily as he remembered how his tiny, Latina frenemy's hair had sprouted up due to the humidity in Miami that particular day.

Austin chuckled as they both entered Sonic Boom and walked towards the counter, "Yeah, it looked like she had grown a mane overnight!" He extended his hands so that it looked like he had a mane and roared like a lion.

Ally rolled her eyes as her two immature friends laughed. "Guys, don't make fun of Trish! You know that her hair is extremely sensitive to high temperatures!" Ally defended her female best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. But you have to admit the way her hair goes all over her face is just like a lion!" Austin protested and Dez nodded in agreement.

Ally leaned her elbows on the counter and propped her chin in her fist, "Well, it was pretty wild."

"Thank you!"

"But still! Don't make fun of her when she's not even here to defend herself!" Ally lectured them, pointing a strict finger at them.

Austin raised a teasing eyebrow at the outstretched finger before using his own finger to slowly push it back towards her. "So, where is Trish anyways?"

Ally, whose cheeks had a tint of red on them, cleared her throat, "She went home. She doesn't like being in public when it's so humid and her hair is so out of control."

"Oh, is it because everyone always stares at it and laughs behind her back about it?" Dez asked bluntly in a sympathetic tone.

Ally narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something to the redhead before shaking her head. Dez and Trish definitely cared about each other; they just had really funny ways of showing it.

Austin clapped his hands together, "So, practice room?"

"Practice room!" Ally and Dez chorused and they all turned to march up the stairs to go up to Ally's private practice room.

The practice room was one of their favorite places in the world. There was a foosball table, a computer, bean bag chairs, a mini fridge and countless instruments distributed all around the room. The room was decorated in blue paint but had bright, orange ceiling lamps, yellow and green balloons tapes to the wall, and a big, neon yellow hanging on the wall.

Austin entered the room first and ran over to the mini fridge which held at least twenty packets of GoGurt. He grabbed two and tossed one to Ally who had just finished putting three beanbags in the middle of the room for them to sit on. Ally smiled at him, feeling triumphant for having successfully caught the packet in the air for once, and they both held their GoGurt out as if they were making a toast.

As they did this, Dez plopped down on the beanbag to the left and scrimmaged in his backpack to find his cha-cha-chicken pot pie. Austin sat down on the middle bean bag chair and Ally scrunched her nose in disgust at Dez's habit of carrying around food in his bag before she sat in the bean bag chair to the right.

"So, Dez asked in between mouth fulls of chicken pot pie, what's this week's date night story?"

Austin began his story, "So, I meet up with Brooke at the movie theater entrance and she had already bought the tickets to some new romantic movie that just came out."

"Ooh, ooh, which one! Haley Smith's Diary or Train wreck of my Heart?" Dez asked excitedly.

"I don't really know. We weren't exactly paying attention to the movie… if you know what I mean." Austin smirked as he sucked a little of his GoGurt. He could see Ally had cast her gaze down to her lap and had quietly taken a suck of her own GoGurt as well.

Dez's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Why wouldn't you be paying attention? There's so much drama that goes on in both those movies! Why in the world would you keep your eyes away from the screen?!"

"Well, let's just say, there were more important things to pay attention to in the movie theater."

"The popcorn on the floor?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "Dude, no! What do you do when you're in the movies, alone, with a really cute girl and lights are down and no one can see you?"

Dez rested a finger to his chin in a pensive manner before snapping his fingers, "I got it! You scratch your butt because she can't see you! _Nailed it_!" he leaned behind Austin and held out his hand to high five Ally.

"Ally? Come on, don't leave me hanging." Dez whined and Ally lifted up an eyebrow at her clueless friend. Dez pouted and leaned back on his bean bag chair.

Austin rolled his eyes at him, "No, Dez. Here's what happened: we went into the theater and as soon as the light go out, _BAM!_ The girl jumps on my lips like it's the last meal she'll ever have!"

"Whoa! Did she chew your lips off?"

"Dez, my lips are right here."

"Oh… So, how long did you two turtledoves kiss?"

Austin shrugged, "I don't know. All I remember is that we stopped kissing when the lights turned back off."

"Wait, you kissed through the whole movie?!"

"Huh, I guess we did."

"DUDE! How did you go so long without breathing?!"

"I'm just an expert that way."

"Man, you live the life!" Dez exclaimed as he leaned back and finished the last bit of his chicken pot pie. "Aw man, it's all gone. I miss you already, cha-cha-chicken pot pie" he cried sadly, hugging the container close to his chest.

Austin and Ally exchanged knowing smiles and they could almost hear each other's thoughts go, "_1, 2, 3…"_

"Well, I'm gonna go to the Melody Dinner and get some more. Bye guys!" Dez stood up, grabbed his backpack and marched out of the practice room.

Austin and Ally waited for him to leave before bursting out into laughter. Dez had always been quite a character and although he was a little _(okay very) _different, they liked him that way.

Austin stood up from his bean bag chair and walked over to the mini fridge, "You want one more GoGurt?" Austin asked Ally as she began putting the bean bag chairs back in their place.

"Sure! It's almost ten o clock so let's go downstairs so I can close up shop." Austin nodded in response and Ally turned around to walk down the stairs. Austin closed the fridge and followed after her. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Ally at the register.

"Hey Ally!" Ally looked up and gasped as the packet of GoGurt hit her face and she scrambled frantically to catch it in her arms.

Austin tried to stifle a laugh at her disheveled demeanor, "I'm so sorry, Ally! I thought you had gotten better at catching things." He walked down the stairs and Ally rolled her eyes at him as he approached her.

"I've gotten better, Austin. That doesn't mean I have the greatest reflexes in the world." Ally retorted as she walked around the counter to stand next to Austin. They both leaned back against the counter and ate their GoGurt in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Austin, can I ask you something?" Ally asked carefully, her fingers nervously tapping against the packet of GoGurt she was holding.

Austin turned his face to gaze at her, "Of course, Ally. You can ask me anything."

Ally bit her lip; she looked like she wanted to desperately say something but something impeded her from doing so. She inhaled a breath and opened her mouth to speak, "Why do you frequently dating so many girls?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

Ally reached up a finger to pull a curl in her hair _(her substitute for chewing hair when she was nervous)_, "Well, I never see you actually date a girl in the way that she's your girlfriend and you're her boyfriend. You're always going on all these dates with various different girls. Why is that?"

A silence loomed over them as Ally now waited for Austin to respond. He turned his body to hers and sighed, "I don't really know, Ally. I think I just get easily bored if I stay with one girl."

Ally raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean bored? You only go on a maximum of two dates per girl and as far as you've told me, you mostly just kiss when you're on those dates."

"Yeah, well, it's not the girl's personality that gets boring. It's more like… her taste."

Ally turned her head to the side in, what Austin thought, resembled an adorable puppy, "Her… taste."

"Yeah! With every girl I've dated her lips always have this certain taste to them. With Cassidy it was bubble gum, with Alex it was this salty taste-"

"She tasted like _salt?"_ Ally gaped.

Austin shuddered, "Yeah! I only stuck with her so long because I was young, stupid, and she was a good kisser."

"You only dated her for a month." Ally deadpanned.

"That's pretty long in my book." Ally rolled her eyes, her head turning with her as she gave him that famous "I love you but you're so vain" look.

Austin laughed and bumped her shoulder, "Don't give me that face, Dawson."

Ally, who was quite a weak individual, almost lost her balance against the counter and knocked his body back in retaliation, "I can give you any face I want, Moon."

They both laughed together, enjoying these simple moments where it felt like they were the only two people in the world. They leaned against the counter once again, their bodies so close together that their arms were pushed up against each other's.

"So, what taste was Brooke?"

"Hm? Oh, she had a nice watermelon taste. It was nice but after feeling it for almost two hours it's not really a taste I'd like to revisit again."Ally nodded at his answer and they both simultaneously sucked a bit of their GoGurts.

Ally crossed her arms, "You haven't found a taste you like."

"Hm?" he hummed, turning his face to look down at her.

"That's why you haven't stuck with just one girl. You haven't found a taste that you genuinely like." Ally spoke again, not looking into his eyes. She seemed to be talking to herself more than she was talking to him. "I mean you like the taste of watermelon, but you don't like it enough to go back and taste it again…"

"I don't get where you're going with this…"

"Don't you see? Austin, all these girls have these tastes that are good and intriguing to you, _at first. _Eventually, you grow used to the taste and you realize that you don't like it.That's why you lose interest! While all these girls have good tastes they're not tastes that you actually like!"

"…I feel like I was just overanalyzed by a shrink."

Ally rolled her eyes and knocked her elbow into his stomach. She took another suck of her GoGurt but her eyes widened when she heard Austin moan and turned to see him doubled over in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, are you okay?!" she exclaimed, setting her GoGurt down on the counter and kneeling her head down to inspect him. She was met with Austin's mischievous smile, "Gotcha."

Ally slapped his chest, "You jerk! I thought you were actually hurt!"

"Oh come on, Ally! You're like the weakest person I know do you really think you could hurt me?" Austin teased.

Ally stuck out her tongue at him and snatched her GoGurt from the counter, taking a long, hard suck. As Austin regained him composure, he almost fell back as he realized just how alluring Ally's lips looked in that moment; they were coated in the cold, tasty yogurt that he had loved since he was five years old.

"So, you ever think you'll find a taste that will make you want to stick around?" Ally pondered, throwing her head back to look up at him, her curls tumbling all around her face.

"Uh, maybe…"

Ally tilted her head, "Austin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Austin squeaked before clearing his throat, I mean-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Ally nodded before taking another suck of her GoGurt. Austin twitched as Ally close her eyes and savored the remnants of her GoGurt by slowly sucking them out. He had to take a deep swallow when Ally smacked her lips together, signaling that she had finished it all.

Ally turned to look at her best friend and looked worriedly at him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all." Ally furrowed her eye brows as she observed him nervously move from one foot to the other; he was lying.

"Um, okay. Well, let's go it's already ten and I gotta close up." Ally turned to grab her songwriting which was behind the counter. She squeaked as she felt a strong hand grasp her waist and pull her back. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Austin's cloudy, dark brown eyes and two soft lips engulfing hers.

Ally stood still as she felt her best friend, the boy she had been in love with for eleven years, grip her waist tightly and kiss her passionately. She wasn't sure what to do; she had never been kissed before and frankly, she was just shocked that this was even happening.

Austin, realizing that Ally wasn't responding, slowed down his pace. Noticing this, Ally decided, for once, to "go with the flow" and return the kiss. She shyly pressed her lips against his, her hands inching upwards until they rested on his chest.

It took everything inside of Austin not to pick her up, sit her on the counter and devour her right then and there.

But, no matter what he was feeling at that moment, this was his best friend and he had just taken her first kiss from her. Her first kiss; she had always said that one of her biggest dreams was to share her first kiss with the boy she was in love with, and he had just ruined it.

He felt like punching himself in the gut for ruining her dream but at the same time, he didn't. He had never felt anything quite as amazing as the feel of Ally's body flush against his. The index finger on her left hand rested on the side of his left cheek so that his lips would not move from her (_not that he would)._ The fingers in her right hand were busy threading all over his blonde hair.

Eventually, the need for air won out and Ally pulled back from his lips. Her chest heaved and she put a hand across her heart; it was beating a mile a minute.

She looked up at Austin who was heaving, but not as frantically as she was, "Why aren't your breathless?"

Austin let out a small scoff, "Trust me, I am. I just learned to breathe through my nose while I kiss so I don't end up heaving and almost having a heart attack- kinda like you are right now."

Ally looked pointedly at him, "Ha-ha, very funny." She blushed when she realized that Austin had yet to remove his hold on her waist.

"So, why did you just do that- kiss me?" Ally asked softly, biting her lip and pulling a curl of her hair.

Austin looked down bashfully, "You had a little something on your lips."

Ally reached up to touch them, "What! What was it?"

"GoGurt-you had GoGurt lips." Austin laughed. Ally couldn't help but giggle as well, especially since he was rubbing tiny circles on her partially exposed hip, a ticklish spot of hers.

"Oh, so instead of telling me I had GoGurt I need to wipe off you just decided to kiss them off me?" Ally laughed, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck.

Austin gave her a lopsided smile, "Pretty much. You know how much I love GoGurt." Ally giggled once again and nodded faux-seriously at his response. At her dorky demeanor, Austin couldn't help but rejoin their lips in a chaste kiss. Ally smiled, her eyes closed in bliss before taking a deep breath and opening them. There he still was, one hand cupping her face and a finger lightly tracing her lips, looking at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"Austin, why?" Ally asked seriously, pulling her arms from around his neck and stepping backwards a bit.

Austin looked down, his fingers itching to touch hers, "I don't know, Ally. One moment we're joking around and the next I can't stop staring at your lips. Man, Ally, you have no idea how attractive you look when you're eating one of those GoGurts."

Ally felt her cheeks redden and Austin felt that same feeling he had felt in kindergarten when he had seen Ally have her first taste of GoGurt; that bubbling in his chest and that churning in the pit of his stomach that made him feel happier than he had ever been before.

"You know what I just realized, Ally?"

"That you managed to kiss two girls in one night?"

Austin laughed, "No. I just realized that you're it." Ally tilted her head questioningly at him.

"You're it for me; you're the only one I want to be with." Austin grinned, his eyes shining as he admitted this out loud; it became more real to him. Ally gave him a tiny smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, cupping her cheeks so that he could look into her eyes.

Ally shook her head, "Yeah…no. Austin, how could this possibly work? Just half an hour ago you were bragging about how you had kissed a girl for two hours and then got bored of her. How do I know that you won't just get bored of me like with all the other girls you've been with?"

Austin gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing in shock, "Ally, how could you think I would get bored of you?! You've been my best friend since I was five years old and not once have I ever thought about leaving you."

"Austin, that's not the same and you know it! Sure, we can hang out and play instruments together, and we can sit together at lunch or just sit in the practice room and talk about anything and everything but it'd be different if we were in a relationship!"

"Ally, how would it be different?! You've always been the girl I've cared most about! If we were to get together, the only thing that would change would be that we could kiss!"

"_That's the point_! Austin…If we were together you'd expect me to be physical with you. To do things that I've never done before and that I'd probably be terrible at if I tried. If we were together like that, I would always remember all the girls that you've ever dated and the things that you've bragged about doing with them. I'd always feel like- like I could never measure up to them. I'd never feel good enough for you." Ally said tearfully, the tears that she had been keeping down through her little speech pouring out.

Austin felt his emotions go all over the place. Pain from the fact that she had just subtly rejected him, anger that she would think that he would get bored of her, but most of all, he felt shame from the fact that he had a track record that made Ally doubt herself and made her feel as if she wasn't good enough for him.

As he watched his best friend cry he felt himself wrap her in his arms, letting her cry all her pent up emotions out against his chest. His heart broke because he knew this was his fault. She had liked him all this time and he hadn't noticed. Instead he had chased girl after girl, searching for something worth staying for when he had had it all along.

As Ally slowly stopped crying, Austin pulled back, cupped her face and softly kissed her remaining tears away. He then rested his forehead onto hers and held her close, Ally sniffling and hiccupping.

"Ally, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I never noticed how you felt about me. I'm so sorry that I told you everything about all the girls I ever dated and never noticed how it hurt you. I'm so sorry I never noticed you before because if I had, I _swear _I would have never gone after any of those girls. Ally, I can't change the past. No matter how much I want to I can't change it. Please forgive me and please give me a chance to show you how real this is to me. Please let me show you that you're the only one I want to be with."

Ally shook her head, "Austin, I don't know…"

"Ally, please. I promise you, I will never do anything to lose your trust. I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do. I love you too much to ever hurt you ever again."

Ally gasped, "What did you just say?"

Austin gulped; he hadn't exactly meant to say that. The words had just felt right coming out of his mouth and as they escaped, he knew that they were true. "I love you, Ally."

Ally gave him a watery smile, "I love you too, Austin." She whispered before stepping on her tiptoes and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Austin kissed her back softly, not wanting to push her but holding her as close to him as possible.

"Okay." Ally whispered against his lips. Austin pulled back to look at her, her features were brightening up and a smile was growing on her face.

Austin felt a grin growing on his features, "Okay…?"

"Okay, we will give this a try." They both had wide smiles as their lips met in the middle and they kissed once again.

Ally pulled away and Austin pouted at her, "Don't expect to get past first base anytime soon, mister. Someday we will, but not now."

Austin smiled fondly at her and tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I'm fine with just holding you and being with you. When we get past first base, I know it'll be better than anything I've ever experience because it will be with you. Besides, first base means kissing and your lips have got that taste that I can't get enough of."

"Oh really, and what taste is that?" she giggled, but she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Austin pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "GoGurt Lips."

**El Fin**

**Well, this was originally supposed to be a fluffy, short piece but it quickly turned into a kinda teenage angsty story in the middle. However, I was able to turn it around a make it happy and hopeful ending. :P **

**Katie, I hope you enjoyed this and I didn't murder your feels too harshly.**

**Everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this story too! Please review or favorite or whatever you feel most comfortable doing. **

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3 **


End file.
